John Travolta
thumbJohn Joseph Travolta (Englewood, Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos, 18 de febrero de 1954) es un actor, cantante y bailarín estadounidense, conocido por sus actuaciones en películas como Fiebre del sábado noche, Grease, Cowboy de ciudad, Los expertos, Mira quién habla, Pulp Fiction, Face/Off, The Punisher, entre otros. Ha desarrollado papeles muy diversos en multitud de géneros, lo que le ha dado la reputación de actor extremadamente histriónico y versátil. Ha trabajado con múltiples artistas de renombre, incluidos nombres como Olivia Newton John, Nicolas Cage, Nancy Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kirstie Alley, Dwayne Johnson, Danny DeVito, Brian de Palma, Vince Vaughn, Uma Thurman, Halle Berry, Samuel L Jackson, Bruce Willis, entre muchos otros. Su carrera se extiende durante más de cuatro décadas, abarcando la prolífica suma de más de cuarenta películas, concentrando múltiples nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia, los premios BAFTA y los Premios del Sindicato de Actores Screen Actors Guild. Ha ganado un Globo de Oro al mejor actor y es considerado como un ícono del cine y del espectáculo. Primeros años John Joseph Travolta nació el 18 de febrero de 1954, cuando la Guerra Fría estaba en pleno apogeo. El menor de los seis hijos de Salvatore y Helen Travolta. Su padre es de ascendencia italiana y su madre es de ascendencia irlandesa. Residió, junto a su familia, en Englewood (Nueva Jersey) y se crío en un ambiente muy artístico e histriónico en más de un sentido: sus cinco hermanos mayores compartían el mismo gusto por la actuación que él. Desde muy pequeño, el menor de los Travolta desarrolló la capacidad de imitación y su padre construyó una tarima de teatro -con accesorios incluidos, tales cómo un telón con sistema de cuerdas incluidos- para que los seis hermanos pudieran organizar presentaciones para el resto de la familia. Otra pasión de Travolta son los aviones, gusto que dejó de lado para dedicarse primeramente a la actuación. En consecuencia, se inscribió en una escuela de teatro con la que se comprometió actuar en un negocio local, siendo esta su primera interpretación cómo local. Pero, llegó el momento de trasladarse a Nueva York y encontrar un mánager que impulsara su carrera. Comenzó con interpretaciones en diversas obras teatrales de considerable éxito. Entre ellas, la versión teatral del musical Grease, que más tarde protagonizaría en el cine. Pero, su mánager tenía la atención puesta en otro sitio: puede que Nueva York fuese el lugar adecuado para el teatro, pero era Hollywood donde estaba el cine y la televisión. Decidido entonces a hacer de John Travolta una estrella del cine, su mánager comenzó a realizar llamadas y logró a la larga dos audiciones. La primera fue para la película El último deber (1973) -que contó con Jack Nicholson entre sus actores-, pero fue rechazado a pesar de que todos alegaron que hizo una magnífica audición. La segunda fue La lluvia del Diablo (1975), donde sí actuó con un éxito moderado que le sirvió cómo trampolín en su carrera. Fue en el rodaje de La lluvia del Diablo donde Travolta conoció a la actriz Joan Prather, y a través de ella entró a formar parte de la Filosofía Religiosa Cienciología, de la cual sigue siendo miembro hasta el día de hoy. Poco tiempo después asumió el rol protagonista de la serie Welcome Back Kotter y se convirtió en un ídolo juvenil y una incursión en la música con un éxito que llegó a los más alto de las listas: Let her in. Posteriormente co-protagonizó la película de terror Carrie (1976), dirigida por Brian de Palma y basada en una de las historias de Stephen King. Su primer papel protagonista en el cine fue en el telefilm de la ABC, El chico de la burbuja de plástico (1976), dirigida por Randal Kleiser (quien un año después dirigiría Grease), y coprotagonizada por Diana Hyland, actriz 18 años mayor que Travolta, y con la que tras finalizar el rodaje, empezó una relación. Con estos últimos grandes éxitos bajo el brazo, Travolta vislumbraba un buen futuro para su naciente carrera, pero no se imaginaba que una llamada de parte del productor Robert Stigwood sería un evento decisivo que definiría no sólo su carrera sino su imagen como ícono de toda una época. Consagración y estrellato: Saturday Night Fever y Grease Saturday Night Fever thumb|left|200px|John Travolta en 1983 Travolta se estaba convirtiendo en un apellido muy conocido. De sobras eran conocidas las películas Carrie y El chico de la burbuja de plástico y a finales de 1976 recibió una llamada que cambiaría su vida para siempre: el productor Robert Stigwood lo quería como protagonista para Fiebre del sábado noche. Si aceptaba, además sería el protagonista de la versión cinematográfica de Grease. Y así fue como se metió en la piel del italiano-americano Tony Manero, un bailarín que cambió la forma de bailar en medio mundo. Para ello, pasó muchas noches en discotecas diversas observando la forma de bailar del público. Stigwood le dio libertad para que aportara cualquier detalle a la producción y Travolta estudió danza y trabajó con un coreógrafo profesional para la elaboración de su famosa escena de baile en la discoteca. Así se creó un personaje que se convertiría en mítico. Pero en su vida personal no todo iba bien: a su novia Diana Hyland, co-protagonista de El chico de la burbuja de plástico, le diagnosticaron cáncer. Ya había conseguido, antaño, reducir los efectos gracias a los tratamientos, pero llegó un momento en que dejó de ser así. Cuando Hyland murió el 27 de marzo de 1977, Travolta quedó devastado. Irónicamente, mientras su vida personal iba en detrimento, su carrera profesional despegaba hasta lo más alto. Fiebre del sábado noche, se convirtió en un mega éxito de taquilla y con la crítica, conmocionó al mundo entero, convirtiéndose en el desencadenante de la era disco, marcando múltiples tendencias y estilos, así como tornándose en un fenómeno sociocultural. La película, que había contado con los Bee Gees para su banda sonora, fue tan extraordinaria que los susodichos vendieron 30 millones de copias, posicionaron cinco sencillos en el top ten de Billboard y se mantuvo como la banda sonora más exitosa de todos los tiempos hasta 1992, cuando se estrenó la película El Guardaespaldas y su sencillo I will always love you le arrebató el puesto hasta el momento: ninguna otra banda sonora hasta el momento ha logrado posicionar simultáneamente cinco sencillos en el top ten del Billboard. La película catapultó a Travolta a la estratosfera del estrellato y lo convirtió en la imagen misma de la época disco. Además, el actor recibió su primera nominación a los Premios de la Academia en la categoría de Mejor actor, fue nominado a los Premios del Sindicato de Actores Screen Actors Guild y ganó un Globo de Oro al mejor bailarín. Su estrellato estaba asegurado y por si fuera poco, tenía un contrato pendiente: el papel protagónico de Grease. Grease Tras el mega-éxito de Fiebre del sábado noche, Travolta se había convertido en un ícono cultural con una firme decisión de continuar ascendiendo. Co-protagonizar la película Grease junto a la ganadora de un Grammy Olivia Newton-John resaltó aún más su éxito. En la cinta, donde la química entre ambos es innegable, Travolta hace alarde de su habilidad para el baile gracias a las diversas coreografías. thumb|200px| John Travolta en 1978 Tanto la crítica cómo el público alabó la película y ésta se convirtió no sólo en otro gran éxito de taquilla, si no en el musical más exitoso de la historia. La banda sonora, que no logró superar la de los Bee Gees, se convirtió en un clásico y un éxito tanto comercial como de recepción. En definitiva, Grease convirtió al actor en un mito y no había nadie en medio mundo que no lo conociera, por lo que decidió dedicarse a la música. En sus giras era seguido por multitudes enteras y los boletos se agotaban: John Travolta, a sus 24 años, era el hombre más famoso del mundo. Cowboy de ciudad y el declive Tras las famosas Fiebre del sábado noche y Grease, Travolta protagonizó un filme de James Bridges: Cowboy de ciudad. En la película interpreta a Bud, un muchacho de la zona rural que se traslada a casa de su tío en Houston (Texas) y se enamora de Sissy (Debra Winger), quién es persuadida para cometer un crimen. En otras palabras, otro éxito que sumar a la lista y cuya banda ganó un Grammy. En medio de ello, tras tres grandes éxitos consecutivos, parecía que John Travolta era infalible, pero esa percepción estaba por cambiar. Tras protagonizar Impacto (de nuevo a las órdenes de Brian De Palma), Travolta vio, a pesar del respaldo de la crítica, cómo el éxito no era el esperado. El declive llegó con el intento de revivir Fiebre del sábado noche con una secuela, Staying Alive (dirigida por Sylvester Stallone), que fracasó comercialmente y la que no obtuvo el apoyo de la crítica. En adelante, la carrera de Travolta bajó notoriamente entre el período de 1983-1989, logrando protagonizar sólo tres películas que fracasaron: Tal para cual, Perfección y Thats Dancing!, lo que ocasionó que su carrera quedara virtualmente estancada. Debido a la decadencia de su carrera cinematográfica, Travolta se volcó a su segunda pasión: los aviones. Gracias al éxito que tuvo con la actuación, Travolta pudo financiar esta fascinación y para el momento era piloto, graduado de academia y con avión propio. Además Travolta se casó con Kelly Preston. El regreso thumb|left|220px|John Travolta en la premier de [[Rebeldes con causa.]] Look Who´s Talking En 1989, John tenía una carrera estancada y no había protagonizado películas en dos años. Ahora estaba dispuesto a romper el hielo que había congelado a su carrera con la película Los expertos, una comedia que caló muy bien en la crítica y en el público, obteniendo un modesto éxito comercial. Ese mismo año protagonizó, junto con Kirstie Alley, la comedia Mira quién habla, que fue un éxito comercial extraordinario y recibió el aplauso de la crítica, debido a lo cual se estrenaron dos secuelas más: Mira quién habla también (1990) y Mira quién habla ahora (1993). Todas fueron éxitos aplastantes y se convirtieron en parte de las películas más exitosas de comedia de todos los tiempos. Además entre 1991 a 1992 protagonizó otras tres películas: Grita, Cadena de oro y Boris and Natasha. Todas cosecharon éxitos relativos, pero importantes para levantar su carrera cinematográfica. Travolta estaba reconstruyendo su carrera con bastante éxito, pero sería necesario una película del cine independiente para terminar de renacer de forma definitiva: Pulp Fiction. Pulp Fiction En 1993, Quentin Tarantino -uno de los directores más renombrados del cine independiente- estaba al frente de Pulp Fiction con Uma Thurman y Samuel L. Jackson, pero quería a Travolta cómo protagonista. John aceptó y se dedicó al papel cómo en sus anteriores interpretaciones. La película se estrenó en el Cannes en 1994 y obtuvo excelente críticas. Ganó un Premio Palma y obtuvo 7 nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia: uno de ellos para el propio John cómo Mejor actor principal. Con la trílogía de Mira quién habla y Pulp fiction, Travolta renació profesionalmente y decidió centrarse en mantenerse un vertiginoso ascenso de su nueva restaurada carrera. Como curiosidad, cuando el Señor Lobo pregunta la situación de los domicilios de Vincent y Jules, estos responden "en Redondo" (Vincent) y "en Englewood" (Jules). Englewood es el lugar de nacimiento en la vida real de John Travolta. En la película realiza la figura de un matón junto con otro hombre llamado Jules, papel interpretado por Samuel Jackson en la que tiene que recuperar un maletín con una preciado tesoro, propiedad de su jefe, el señor Wallace. Se cree que el preciado tesoro que se encuentra en el interior del maletín, es el alma del señor Wallace. En la película también participan Bruce Willis que hace de boxeador. Actualidad thumb|[[Bolt.]] Entre los cinco años que separan a 1995 de 2000, el actor ha actuado en 15 películas que han resultado ser un éxito en todos los sentidos. Get shorty -donde interpreta a un usurero en una de película cuya introducción es una de las más memorables y peculiares del cine-, Phenomenon, Cara a cara, El cuarto poder'', Colores primarios'' o La delgada línea roja son un ejemplo. Luego protagonizó otra tanda de películas exitosas que incluían a títulos como Swordfish, Falsa identidad, Una canción del pasado, El castigador, Brigada 49 y Corazones solitarios. Gracias a su participación, pudo actuar con actores del calibre de Halle Berry, Joaquín Phoenix, Jared Leto y Salma Hayek. 200px|thumb|left|John Travolta a los 50 años ([[2004)]] En 2007 volvió a co-protagonizar un musical. En Hairspray ya no es un guapo bailarín, si no una mujer de más de cuarenta años que ayuda a su hija a mantenerse en el éxito. Otros ejemplos de éxito son Bolt o el remake The Taking of Pelham 123, trabajando con su co-estrella la famosa actriz y cantante Miley Cyrus. En 2009, protagoniza junto con Robin Williams la comedia "Old Dogs", la cual trata de dos viejos amigos que tienen una empresa de marketing deportivo y uno de ellos decide encargarse de sus hijos y su amigo (interpretado por Travolta) decide ayudarlo, siendo él un playboy que no aguanta a los niños. La película recibió buenas críticas y tuvo un moderado éxito en taquilla. Actualmente, se estima que su sueldo se eleva por encima de los 20 millones de dólares por película y es considerado cómo uno de los actores más prolíficos y legendarios del cine. Vida personal Está casado con Kelly Preston y han tenido tres hijos, Jett (13 de abril de 1992 - † 2 de enero de 2009), Ella Bleu (3 de abril de 2000) y Benjamin (23 de noviembre de 2010). Jett, que padecía la enfermedad de Kawasaki, falleció en enero de 2009 a los 16 años en la casa de verano que la familia tiene en las Bahamas.John Travolta y Kelly Preston serán padres Travolta, que practica la Cienciología desde 1975 como su mujer, tiene entre sus propiedades una de 95,4 millones localizada en Jumbolair (Ocala, Florida) y una casa de vacaciones en Islesboro (Maine). Travolta es un piloto calificado y tiene cinco aviones, incluyendo un Boeing 707 que perteneció a la flota de la aerolínea australiana Qantas. El nombre del avión es Jett Clipper Ella, en honor a sus hijos. Su casa en Jumbolair cuenta con una pista propia con una pista de rodaje hasta la puerta de su casa. Cada vez que Travolta vuela, ejerce de embajador oficial de buena voluntad para Qantas. En 1988 apareció como artista invitado en Liberian Girl, un vídeo clip de Michael Jackson. thumb|250px|Boeing 707 de Travolta. Filmografía Premios Premios Oscar Globos de Oro BAFTA Referencias Enlaces externos Pagina web del actor Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Personas vivas